


Inappropriate

by whatchagonnadoaboutithuh



Category: NCIS
Genre: Kinda Kinky, no judging allowed here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh/pseuds/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr. Prompt: 14 & 19 with gibbs please? 14: “I dare you.” 19: “What a dildo!”





	Inappropriate

“I dare you,” Tony said looking me straight in the eye. “I dare you to walk straight up to Gibbs and say ‘what a dildo.’”

“WHat! I’m not trying to get fired here,” I said, looking at McGee for support but he just raised his hands, with eyebrows up as he stepped back.

“Look, if you don’t do it I’m going to tell Director Shepard about the time-”

“Fine, fine,” I said looking around to see if anyone was around to witness this. “I’ll do it. Though you did say you would never speak of the event again.”

Tony just chuckled as he and McGee walked back to their desks leaving me in the middle of our desks. Then, I turned around slamming into Gibbs.

“Oh, God, I’m so sorry Gibbs. That will never happen again,” I started to say as he walked around me to his desk. I saw Tony give me a look. “Gibbs, em.”

“Spit it out, (y/n),” He said grabbing his stuff from behind his desk and walking toward the elevator as he motioned for us to follow him.

“What a dildo!” I said as I covered my face but I immediately heard a slap and a “I deserved that boss” from Tony.

“DiNozzo!” Gibbs said as the four of us walked into the elevator. “What did I say about blackmailing your coworkers.”

Then, he slapped the back of McGee’s head.

“That’s not stopping him,” Gibbs said he hugged me and chuckled in my ear, wondering if he was thinking something kinky to do later. I guess I’ll have to find out.


End file.
